Halloween
by hogwarts-hero
Summary: Baby Harry falls ill on Halloween night Lily and James decide to take him to Hogwarts to get check by Madam Pomfrey, they manage to escapse Voldemort coming to their home and killing them. I suppose its an alternative childhood for Harry, enjoy. on hiatus
1. Godrics Hollow

_**Authors ramble: Hello everyone!! *runs and gives all a hug* I'm a little nervous about this fan-fiction, but I am counting on my faithful reviews to tell me if it's a keeper and if I should continue; truth is that I have got my first three chapters complete so even if this turns out to be a waste of internet space, the other two chapters will be coming up.**_

_**Keep in mind, I'm not J.K Rowling so don't think that you have caught her when in fact it is little old (young!) me. Although I would be flattered if you did think I was her…she has an excellent writing style.**_

_**Alright…without further ado*drum roll* here's my second story!*holds breath with anticipation* Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter One; Godrics Hollow: **_

The night of October 31 1981 was one of velvet blackness. Not a star did shine nor did the moon glow in the night sky, trees swayed in the cold breeze, which rippled fiercely through the leaves; causing the trees to bend, leaves and branches rustling eerily.

The quiet neighborhood of Godrics Hollow was silent. Save for the occasional groan from an unlocked fence; pushed by the night air, or the echoing bark of a lonely dog calling desperately for attention.

None of the inhabitants were awake, save for three; those certain three are whom this story is about, for you see, on that disastrous Halloween night the Potters, did not perish.

XXX

The vibrant red head had been up all night, nursing her little bundle of joy securely in the crooks of her arms; whispering soothing words to the sobbing baby, and running her fingers gently through the small boys' wayward hair.

'Hush now my baby' she cooed as the tiny figure wriggled restlessly within the confines of his blanket, which wrapped around his delicate body. The boy opened his eyes, green orbs shining in the dim light that flowed into the living room from the kitchen, caressing the walls and floor with a soft orange glow.

Lily didn't bother with turning many lights on, for the reason her husband was sleeping and would need to get up early for work in the morning, and she was certain that he wouldn't be too pleased if he was woken up by the constant gleam of light.

The little boy begun to whimper, bottom lip trembling as his green eyes filling with moister; his eye lids blinked and a few salty tears were released, sliding down his cheeks and dripping off his chin; Lily brushed away his black hair from his forehead with motherly tenderness, shushing the baby with a gentle kiss to his pale cheek, long hair flowing over her shoulders as she bent over slightly, before straightening up and watching her baby with a fond smile.

Lily had been worried to no end about her small son throughout the day, he hadn't been his usual giggly self for the past three or so days; he wouldn't chuckle when his father tickled his ribs and didn't seem to have an appetite, which worried his parents more than his reserved demeanor. Lily made sure to always keep an eye on the baby at all times. Eventually she had found out what was bothering him; after he spiked a temperature that afternoon.

XXX

The young woman sat, holding the bundle wrapped in the blanket close to her chest; breathing deep and steady. She was tired, worn and worried about her baby boy, yet knew she could not sleep incase Harrys condition worsened. He hadn't been able to sleep, and Lily hoped it was only because he was hot and bothered; she didn't want to think that he may be in pain, and anyway if he was she had no pain potions around the house.

The twenty one year old sat in the quiet atmosphere of the room for minutes on end; listening to the dull sound of the minutes tick by. Every now and then glancing down to check on her baby, he would rest his eyes, perhaps nap for a few minute, but never fully fell into a peaceful slumber. By eleven thirty she heard the stairs creak, moaning under someone's weight.

'Is he alright Lil's?' questioned her husband as he stumbled slightly in the darkness of the room; gripping the door frame to steady his self, he was clad in only boxers and a t-shirt; hair rumpled and messy from sleep. Lily shrugged, careful not to disturb the resting baby.

'His fever is still high, but at least it hasn't gotten any worse. He is restless, and won't go to sleep' she sighed, noting the tiredness in her voice. James rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands to get rid of the grit and sleep; running his hand down his face, and scratching slightly at the imprint left on his left cheek from the pillow, once he felt mildly awake he let out a low groan.

'Maybe we should take him to see Poppy' he stated more to himself, regardless Lily nodded slowly; eyes distant.

'I don't think that's a bad idea, she may be able to give him something to help him sleep' she pondered, her voice sounding far away.

James approached the duo that was seated in the pale blue arm chair, kissing the top of his wife's head before turning his attention to his son; crouching down to be at a more comfortable level.

'You want to go to Hogwarts Bub?' he asked his voice seeming to go up an octave or two while talking to the small baby. Lily smiled fondly at her two boys, handing the bundle to James as she got to her feet.

'I'm just going to get my coat and grab Harry something warm to wear, the corridors of Hogwarts are terribly cold at night' she added shivering slightly, before retreating upstairs.

'What about me?' inquired James nodding towards his attire of sleep wear with a flick of his head southward.

'You'll be fine' she called over the banister, James gave a one armed shrug to his self, pacing out of the living room and over to the coat rack near the front door, and un hooking a traveling coat to wear in the chilly weather. Careful not to disturb his young charge he slid the coat over his right arm, balancing little Harry in the crook of his left, switching the baby to his right arm slowly he proceeded to struggle with the other arm.

'Hold on, before you drop him!' called Lily, voice muffled densely as she hurriedly pulled a green sweater over her head, slipping her arms into the long sleeves and dashing down the stairs with dull thuds of her feet; which on them she wore plain white sneakers; dirty from wear.

James looked at his wife incredulously; 'I would never drop Prongslet' he stated matter-of-factly, his tone laced with mock hurt.

Lily rolled her eyes, and then held out her hands for Harry, palms facing the ceiling, slightly turned down ward; James looked un-happy about handing the bundle over, but did anyhow, he still hadn't gotten the sleeve on his left arm.

Lily sat on the ground, laying Harry carefully on to the carpet.

'We'll stay at Hogwarts for the night' Lily said voice quiet as she maneuvered one of Harry's tiny legs into the red jump suit she was dressing him in. James nodded his response, fiddling with the dark plastic buttons on his coat with his thumb and index finger; biting his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

Lily stood from her crouching position on the ground; gently lifting Harry into her arms; cradling his head and body.

'You ready to go?' she asked her waiting husband; James quirked an eyebrow.

'Lil's I've been ready for a while now' his voice was mirthful; Lily shrugged hosting the now napping baby more securely in her arms. The trio went into the living room, Lily stopping to grab a bottle of milk from the kitchen as James retrieved the jar of floo powder; pinching a small amount between his thumb and index finger, before rubbing them together; watching as the gritty powder lightly sprinkled back into the ceramic dish .

Lily returned.

'Ready?' inquired James as he grabbed a handful of the grey powder; placing the dish carefully on the mantel piece. Lily nodded distractedly as she struggled with baby Harry and the bottle of milk. James cringed as she dropped the bottle to the floor with a dull sloshing noise; James sighed softly; watching the white liquid eddy before he bent to retrieve it, Lily gave him a thankful look then stepped into the fireplace, gesturing him to do the same with a nod of her head.

'Hogwarts infirmary' they spoke in unison quietly as to not wake the dozing boy.

_**Authors ramble: *lets out breath* phew! Well that's the first chapter down, I would really adore you if you reviewed (not to say I don't already) what did you all think of it? Personally I reckon I didn't do too bad (but that's just me being cocky) the last thing a writer should do is criticize their work too much; I do it all the time so I can't really talk, but still it's never good to be too hard on yourself.**_

_**Little bit of a question, you don't have to answer but what's your favorite color? The question is pointless but I thought I may as well try to learn a bit about my reviewers, seems as how they get to know me through my author notes and stuff. I like green (previously blue, but that changed a while ago)**_

_**Alright, I hear you all screaming for me to end the damn authors note; I know I have been rambling (yes even I can pick up on my insane way of dragging out my author notes!) so talk…or more so write soon; bye.**_


	2. The Infirmary

_**Authors ramble: A huge thanks to all who review the first chapter; I am so happy that you all took the time to do so. I suppose this mean you want me to continue!? So here's the second chapter; enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer; unless I was a witch and used a glamour charm to look like J.K Rowling or Polyjuice potion to turn into her! I think it's safe to say that I am not J.K and I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**Chapter Two; the infirmary:**_

Roaring emerald flames leapt to life in Poppy Pomfreys office, she flinched slightly at the noise and glow of the flames but otherwise sat still at her desk, sorting out medical records.

Poppy had much less paper work to do then most of the teachers at Hogwarts. Minerva, Severus, Filius and a many other staff members had assignments to grade, amongst other things. Poppy however rarely got much paper work, the occasional fill out form for a sick child or a report on her patients, but no more than that really. She did however have a more strenuous job; working with sick students and teachers, for that matter, was hardly relaxing. Still she was one of the best healers, and enjoyed her job at Hogwarts.

A small smile graced her features as the delicate red head and her stumbling husband stepped out of her fireplace; James coughing and muttering something along the lines of '…inhaled the bloody powder-'.

His wife turned to him, index finger covering her lips in a shushing gesture, he immediately quieted.

'What brings you here at such a time?' queried the nurse, eyes crinkling with another smile.

Lily returned the smile somewhat stiffly, which concerned Poppy. Lily was always smiling and cheerful, she straightened up in her chair, awaiting an answer.

'Little Harry's sick.' Said the young woman, eyes showing the concern her voice betrayed. Pomfrey clucked her tongue, eyes falling on the small bundle in Lily's arms.

'Well bring him over and I'll check him out' she said somewhat crisply, voice serious and stern; the way it always was when she was working with an ill patient. The mother proceeded towards the desk that separated them, her husband hovering close to her.

XXX

Taking the baby into her arms carefully so she did not disturb the steady breathing coming from his slightly gaping mouth, Poppy laid him in her lap, brushing her knuckles over the small boys' forehead to push back the sweaty hair that clung to his pale skin.

Grasping her wand which lay still on her desk top she gave it a wave over the body of the baby; seconds later a light grey chart appeared out of thin air, a piece of crisp parchment with it, the nurse took it and read it through.

'He has a fever' she stated, Lily gave a nod, James looked somber; eyes on his son unwavering.

Poppy frowned 'it would seem as though young Harry has the flu, all his symptoms would suggest just that' she handed the bundle back to his mother, who cradled him protectively to her chest.

'I would advise he stays here for the night, perhaps for a few days' Pomfrey suggested, knowing the Potters would do what was best for their son.

'Thank you, Poppy' Lily smiled at the older lady who merrily gave a sharp nod of her head and briskly swept out of the office, the couple followed.

XXX

Poppy conjured up a cradle for the baby, as there were no suitable beds for such a small child.

'You may stay the night as well' she informed Lily and James 'he should be as good as new in a few day, if not a week, babies and young children tend to get over illnesses much quicker than adults do' her voice was comforting, for the couple looked worried and a little stressed.

'I'll be right back; I must get a few potions,' she said business like tone slowly diminishing with time 'tuck him in' she gestured towards the cot with a sideways nod of her head, before dashing off to retrieve the potions.

Lily pulled back the white blanket with her free hand, while cradling the baby, in the crook of her other arm.

Supporting Harry's head and back she lowered him into the cot, smiling softly to herself when he cocked his head at her and blinked his emerald eyes blearily.

XXX

Madam Pomfrey returned five minutes later, arms full of glass vials containing different colored liquids, varying in texture and thickness.

'Here we go' she said breathily, setting the vials down on a bedside table. She uncorked the smallest potion, the pink substance smelt of fresh strawberries and summer, handling it with care she gave it to Lily; 'give him this and make sure he drinks all of it…'

'What'll it do?' cut in James, Lily shot him a look but he took no mind.

Poppy pursed her lips but answered anyway 'it'll help with his stuffy nose, I'm sure it's uncomfortable for him' James nodded his acceptance, the weary expression on his face softening. He knew he was being a little over protective of his sick son, he trusted Poppy. She would never do anything to hurt Harry.

'This one,' the nurse handed James a vial containing a deep blue liquid, dense with thickness; James placed the bottle of milk on the table before taking it, it smelt awful compared to the other potion. 'Will help prevent any muscle and joint pain in the near future caused by the flu…'

Wrinkling his nose in disgust James took the offered vial, swiftly uncorking it in a smooth motion and waiting for Lily to finish coaxing Harry into swallowing the sweet smelling liquid; before he himself bent over the cradle.

'This other potion is for his fever,' she pointed towards the bright orange vial that had small bubbles swirling inside.

'Any pain he may have, ear ache, sore throat…this one will sooth it' her finger switched to the one furthest from them and one of the largest vials, a clear concoction.

'And finally this one here,' she gestured to the bright purple vial 'is a calming draught so if he is restless feed him some of it…not all,' she quickly added 'for that could be harmful, just a mouthful or two.' Husband and wife nodded their understanding, smiles of thanks quirking their lips.

'I will leave you two to get comfortable; you may choose any bed for the night' her lips twitched in amusement as James looked around for the comfiest looking bed.

'Thank you Poppy, we'll call if we need anything' said Lily, voice grateful.

'Yes, you do that' replied the nurse with a small nod and smile she left the family of three to get settled for the night.

She turned back as she reached her door frame, smiling fondly of the couple and their baby boy. She had always been fairly close to the Potters, even throughout their school years; although admittedly it was only ever James who came to the hospital wing once a week for the most part of the year, _he and his practical jokes_…she thought shaking her head reminiscently. They may have been humorous some of the time, but a fair amount of times they went wrong and would land James and his fellow Gryffindor's in the hospital wing. Lily would occasionally stop by in her earlier years (namely one, two and three) before she started helping out in her fourth, she always did have a talent for healing; and her nature certainly helped.

XXX

'You feeling a little better Bub?' cooed James leaning over the cradle as his son wriggled under his blanket, small hands cuffing the edge of the linen and clenching into little fists as he peered up at his father with round eyes.

'Leave him alone James, he needs some rest,' chided Lily as she peeled back the covers of the bed next to the cradle 'he hasn't slept since yesterday and even then he was restless' James hummed in his throat before moving away from the cradle after winking at his son and receiving a soft chuckle.

Deciding to grab the bed next to Lily's he walked over hoisting his self onto it.

Lily turned to face him after she finished fluffing up her pillows; brow furrowed, James quirked an eye brow at her.

'Mmmm' he added when she continued not to elaborate.

'What about work, what are you going to do?' she questioned, sliding herself back onto the bed with her palms flat on the mattress, James' face scrunched briefly in thought, although there was very little to think about; either go to work or stay and look after his sick son, and of course the latter won, it always would.

'I'll have the day off.' He said simply, Lily seemed pleased of this as she lay back on her freshly fluffed pillows.

'Good, it will be nice to spend the day together… for once' she added quietly. James' insides squirmed, for the past few months he had been very busy with work, it was all he could do to see his family on the weekends for a few hours; he knew the early mornings and late nights would soon cease to be so occurring, but for now he would have to push through and hope he didn't push his wife and son away in the process.

He sighed lightly as he too lay back, kicking off his shoes with his toes as he got comfy.

'Night Lil's' he murmured softly, voice low.

'Goodnight Hun' was the last words spoken before the three in the infirmary fell into a sound slumber; breathing deep and steady.

_**Authors ramble: I know that it wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but I wanted to get the characters to come across as realistic, hopefully I am succeeding at this! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, if so you're more than welcome to tell me in a review. *hint, hint***_

_**Another question for those who want to answer it (thanks to those who answered the last one) what's your favorite animal? Mine is the wolf such a beautiful animal in my opinion, dangerous at times though.**_

_**Oh and to those of you who are following The heroes death undone, I will be updating that very soon; I already have the next chapter half written and the other one planed out.**_

_**Alright then, hope you all have a good day/night, and please review.**_


	3. Morning worries

_**Authors Ramble; Well, here is the last of the three chapter I had done in advance; I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have got the fourth chapter partly done, that should have more action and drama in it; however I am still a little unsure of this fic. I'm not sure why, from what I can gather I think people are enjoying it.**_

_**Disclaimer; the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and sadly not me *sighs* **_

_**Enjoy;**_

_**Chapter Three; Morning Worries: **_

Lily awoke early the next morning to the soft sound of her baby boy whimpering. Immediately she whisked off the blankets, sliding hastily out of bed and rushing to her sons cradle.

He was flushed, cheeks pink with warmth and eyes over bright; his little legs kicking at the blanket that surrounded him in order to get it off.

Lily clucked her tongue at his movements as she carefully replaced the blanket neatly over his small body; 'hush baby' she spoke softly not wanting to wake Poppy or James.

Little Harry didn't seem to listen to her words, his bottom lip quivering before tears pooled in his eyes only to slide quickly down his flushed cheeks. His small hands reached upwards, a silent plea to be held; one that Lily complied with without second thought.

Scooping up her son Lily held him closely to her body, rocking and bouncing him gently in her arms; his whimpers soon ceased but the salty moister in his eyes refused to stop leaking.

'Here you go Bub' she murmured as she encircled her hand around the vial that contained the bubbly orange liquid, uncorking it with some difficulty, due to her only being able to use one hand, she gently persuaded Harry to drink it; he did reluctantly.

She smile as his fever started to drop 'good boy' she praised as her little bundle wriggled around in her grasp.

Lily glanced at the clock which hung from the wall outside poppy's office. It was only five in the morning; she sighed heavily before sitting down on her bed, resting little Harry in her lap with her arms wrapped securely around his small body.

'Sleep my baby' she whispered in a soothing tone, the black haired boy blinked up at her, eyes curious. He turned his head and buried it into the soft blanket that he was in, hiccoughing a little.

Mother and son stayed this way until an hour had drifted by, Harry would doze in and out of sleep; yet every time Lily would make to put him down, he would give a small cry in protest and grip to her sweater with his tiny fists.

Deciding it would be best for her son to get some rest Lily stood and gathered the calming draught in her hand. 'Come on now,' she pleaded to the raven haired baby that refused to open his mouth; 'just a little bit, for mummy' her voice was coaxing but still the baby was determine not to give in. Sighing she sat the purple liquid encased in the vial down onto the bed side table, going back to the hospital bed with little Harry held in her arms.

Lily herself didn't get much sleep from five onwards, and was found sitting tiredly with her son cradled in the crooks of her arms by Poppy.

'Good heavens child,' Poppy cried in alarm at Lily's state, her eyes had black circles underneath and her face was sullen, eyes barely able to stay open.

She dashed forward in a smooth movement, huffing audibly as she did so.

'Lily, you look awful' she stated matter-of-factly as she flittered close to the bed; the red head grimaced, lids hooded from exhaustion;

'Thanks Poppy!'

'Well getting no sleep will do that to you' the healer explained.

'Mmmm' hummed the young woman, clearly too tired to argue, 'Harry wouldn't sleep' she said stifling a yawn.

Poppy looked critically at the small boy in Lily's arms, sure enough he was awake and very much so, green eyes wide and limbs kicking and stretching in his blanket; the occasionally squeak or giggle sounding from his pink lips; he seemed much healthier than the night before.

'The potion Lily, did you give him some of the sleeping draught? That would have had him out with in minutes' Lily shook her head wearily.

'No he wouldn't drink it, and I didn't want to force him.'

The nurse nodded, feeling the baby's temperature. He was warm to touch but not overly so.

'Get some sleep Lily, I'm sure little Harry here won't mind,' Pomfrey said voice kind 'I'll keep an eye on him …don't you worry' she added as an afterthought; the auburn haired woman smiled gratefully, handing the squirming baby to the nurse; who took him into her arms with care, then she wriggled down under the covers.

XXX

'-James Potter,' James stirred in his sleep, hearing a familiar voice far off in the distance.

'-mid afternoon honestly, one would think you would be awake by now-' The raven haired man groaned in his sleep as the distant voice sounded louder in his ears, seeming closer than he once presumed. Inhaling deeply through his nose and rolling on to his stomach with one fluid movement, James covered his head with the soft pillow to drown out any unwanted noise.

Unfortunately for him Poppy Pomfrey was in no mood to be kept waiting.

James moaned loudly when the warmth of the pillow left his head; alerting his eyes to the crisp gleam of daylight; even though they were shut tightly the unmistakable red behind his lids told him that it was time to wake up.

'Leave me 'lone 'ive more minutes' he said groggily, face scrunched up against the golden light bathing him in heat.

'Come now James, I've been at this for the past ten minute,' huffed Poppy in annoyance 'you are a very deep sleeper' she added with distaste.

Silence,

James waited holding his breath, hoping that the nurse had decided to let him be.

Just as the young wizard was about to drift into slumber cold iciness dripped down his neck; squirming in his bed James tried to avoid it, but was having no such luck as more wetness dribbled into his hair.

He groaned low in his throat, then yelped loudly as the healer got feed up and decided to empty the rest of the water fully on to his head.

Sitting up quickly, James shook his head; resembling a dog.

'What did you do that for, I was going to get up' he said quickly voice straining with innocence.

Poppy's lips thinned 'I highly doubt you would have gotten up, James. It is very near two in the afternoon.' Stated the older woman, emphasizing her point strongly, by stabbing a finger in the direction of the clock; James noted that yes it was indeed close to two o'clock.

'Alright,' he breathed 'I'm up, what's so important that you couldn't let me have a mere five more minutes of rest?' he questioned, performing a drying charm on his hair.

Pomfrey hid a small smile, which threatened to grace her features, at James' words, before answering; 'Your wife had a rough night with Harry, so she is now sleeping and has been for some time now. I have been watching over the little one,' she nodded to her right towards Harry, who lay curled up in his cradle; awake.

'He is much healthier today compared to his previous state the other night; however,' she pointed her index finger sternly at James, who went cross eyed trying to focus on the limb. 'I must attend to some business away from Hogwarts-'

'What type of business?' James asked, interrupting Poppy. Sometimes she could forget just how young he really was.

'I must deliver a few potions to St Mungo's Hospital' she said flatly, annoyed at his disruption; the young man nodded.

'I would like you to take the responsibility for Harry and watch him until I get back' it wasn't much to ask of him, he was after all Harry's father; Poppy truly thought it best to wake James instead of Lily, the red head was in no condition to be looking after an infant; she needed rest.

Although she hadn't counted on James to be so infuriatingly hard to rouse from sleep, Poppy knew he was over worked; all Aurors were, but didn't think he was coping this badly.

'Ok, sure, fine, that'll be good' replied James, nodding his head with the first three words he spoke.

'Will you be gone long?' he asked voice somewhat hesitant.

Poppy gave him a thin smile 'my business there shouldn't take long, but you shouldn't need me for now Harry is stable if not rather bouncy for someone who is sickly' said the nurse, watching the small boy play with his blanket; fists curling around the soft fabric before scrunching up and pulling at it, causing it to drag above his feet; the baby gave a squeal of a giggle finding his actions all to amusing.

'Ok then, thanks for helping out Poppy, we really appreciate it' the raven haired wizard said, sincerity clear in his voice.

'No problem at all,' Poppy said she herself chuckling at the infants amusement 'I won't be long' she added and with that she turned on her heel and swept into her office; moments later the glow of emerald alerting James of her disappearance to St Mungo's Hospital.

He turned to face his son, who now kicked his little leg; bouncing his body with the movement; James sighed 'looks like it just you and me kiddo' he said softly.

_**Authors Ramble; Well, that wasn't the most exciting chapter now was it; I almost put myself to sleep reading it through. The next chapter will be much more interesting. **_

_**Question; (for those who would like to answer) Favorite Harry Potter character, it can be more than one; I like Lily and James also Sirius and Remus and Harry plus the Twin…and well…I like most of the characters, but Lily and James would have to be two of my favorites.**_

_**To those who are reading The heroes death undone. An update should be up shortly, I have started on the tenth chapter so it won't be long now.**_

_**Oh and to those who wish to, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


	4. The dark lords disappointment

_**Authors Ramble; Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the long wait; I have been a bit busy. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the last chapter; and I hope this chapter is more interesting, so please enjoy;**_

_**Disclaimer; I am not J.K Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter Four; The dark lords' disappointment:**_

The dog that barked desperately for attention was silenced with a quick spell, whether a silencing charm or an unforgivable curse the owners would soon discover when the sun graced the sky.

The wind howled around the neighborhood of Godrics Hollow, whistling as it brushed through the trees and whipped sharply over the roof tops, from the end of the street shone a light; bathing the road with a soft glow; enough to see a few meters ahead.

The wizard who held the light was on a mission, one important to his survival.

Passing numerous houses he finally came to the one he was seeking; his lips curled into a cold sneer as he approached the front door; the small gate that blocked the walk way to the entrance of the house creaked with a small groan, as the man pushed it back; away from his body.

His strides were confident, long and quick. He knew what he was to do, to take a man's life may be the biggest sin of all; but to take his family down with him was pure evil, and that's just what this man was; evil and most probably insane.

The robed man silently dodged the feline that insisted on running past his feet, sparing not a glimpse in its direction; he kept his eyes locked with the wooden door.

Now was the time for the Potters to be disposed of. Of course he had agreed to give the woman a chance however if she did not cooperate her heart would be stopped within seconds; he had no time to deal with ungrateful people, people who didn't know when they were being mercifully spared; the girl should have sense, if not, she'll met her end, just like her husband and son.

Extending his wand arm towards the door, the wizard preformed an unlocking charm; the small click from the lock alerting him that the only obstacle that stood before him and the Potters was now useless for their defense.

He smiled rather evilly as he turned the door handle; making a mental note to thank Peter for so kindly betraying the small family and ultimately being the death of them.

The door was silent in opening, the darkness of the house only broken by the faint orange glow from a light deeper inside the house.

Treading lightly, the man crept carefully over the threshold; his wand at the ready and eyes focusing hard in the dense darkness.

He then begun to head up the stairs, the occasional groan the only sound in the building; He did not notice the slight smoke from the fire place, which told of the Potter's escape.

Reaching the second floor landing, the wizard made for the first room; pushing at the wooden door with just enough force to propel it inwards revealing the master bedroom;

It was empty; glaring slightly the wizard turned on his heel and proceeded to the next room.

Empty again. Snarling at his obvious lack of luck in the whole situation, the robed man began the trip to the final room, feet moving swiftly and heart rate beginning to climb in his chest with anticipation.

Finally pushing open the last door, fists clenched tight with a mixture of frustration and anger at not finding the inhabitants so far, and bubbling excitement for the kill to come, the man narrowed his eyes, scanning the room;

The room held a small crib, toys littering the floor; carelessly strewn from a baby's play. A set of draws, and a closet; it was however empty of any human life.

Lord Voldemort gave a yell of fury as he slammed the door hard against the wall, causing the wood to vibrate on its hinges.

'Bloody Peter Pettigrew' he seethed, teeth clenching together. Peter would get his comeuppance, the ungrateful lair; he had assured him that the Potter's; all three, would be at home on Halloween night…so where were they?

It would seem as though the Potters had taking refuge somewhere else, but how had they known that he was coming, had they even known or was this some sort of coincidence.

_Damn this!_ Voldemort thought, shaking his head furiously back and forth in rage and annoyance.

No matter, the prophecy spoke of two infants, he would just have to be content with the other; until he got his hands on the Potter boy, because there was no doubt that Harry James Potter would not be spared.

And with that, Tom Riddle disappeared into the night, on the hunt for one little boy named Neville Longbottom.

XXX

'Come now baby, go to sleep for mummy' cooed Alice Longbottom as she held her son close to her chest, rocking him with care.

Little Neville had been up way past his bed time. Insisting on climbing out of his crib and following his mother on unsteady legs, as she retreated to bed; after the fourth time of laying her small boy down to rest only to have him escape the confines of his crib to dash after her, the young woman decided it best to stay with him until he fell asleep.

The baby boy blinked up at his mother, small hands reaching up to curl into tight fist around her flowing brown hair. She laughed lightly and carefully uncurled the tiny, chubby fist; kissing it then placing it in the blanket the baby was wrapped in.

'Go to sleep my Neville' she whispered quietly, watching as the baby yawned widely and snuggled down into her embrace. She hugged him securely.

'Good boy' she said as Neville drifted off into slumber.

Sighing with contentment the young mother laid down the bundle, making sure to cover him with an extra blanket for warmth.

She walked to the door before turning back, 'sleep well my baby' her lips curved into a smile as she left the room; pulling the door half way closed.

XXX

She entered the master bedroom to find her husband sound asleep, low snores emitting from the man. She slipped into the bed, careful not to wake him, he needed the rest; all Aurors did. He would no doubt be called in tomorrow, he always was on his days off; it was just the way it worked, but maybe, Alice thought, we may get lucky and he just might get the whole day without interruption…maybe.

Pulling the covers up to her chin Alice Longbottom settled down for the night, her husband breathing steadily next to her. She rolled over to her side, gripping the blanket between her hands as her eye lids begun to get heavy.

Just as she closed her eyes a loud crack sounded throughout the house, reminding her of thunder; no the crack had been much louder, perhaps a train derailing. She was confused as to what the noise was, and then it clicked into place. Heart thumping loudly in her ears she whisked off the blanket, one thought firmly in her mind;

Get to Neville.

The wards were being breached, and she knew exactly who was attempting to gain access. She hurriedly shook her husband awake; hands shaking with fear and urgency.

'Wake up Frank, please…' she all but screamed, her voice fearful. The second her husband was awake, brown eyes blinking tiredly she rushed from the master bedroom, night dress flowing in her wake.

She heard her husband curse and the bed groan as he followed her hastily out of the bedroom, both parents running down the hallway towards the nursery.

XXX

'NEVILLE!' screamed Alice as she pushed the door open fully, heading for the crib, her baby was awake and his crying made her rush all the more.

'Frank,' she scooped up the wailing boy, turning to face her husband who stood in the door way, face pale. 'We need to get out of here before he gets…' she jumped jerkily as another loud crack shook the house, words dying in her throat as her stomach plummeted, blood pulsating in her veins causing her to be more than aware as her ears throbbed with the dull rush of blood.

Oh god! They were going to die.

'Come on lets go' called Frank voice almost pleading, his hand was out stretched a silent gesture for his wife to take it; she did just that, cradling her son in the crook of her left arm while she grasped his hand tightly with hers; both hands were clammy with sweat. The couple and their child descended the stairs, feet pounding on the wooden steps as the clambered down, adrenalin forcing them onward.

Frank kept a hold of his wife's hand while the other trailed the banister to keep balance. Neville was sobbing, hands clenching his mothers' night dress tightly.

CRACK!

They ran through the kitchen, overturning chairs in their desperate hast; Alice yelling for the house elves to get out of the house as fast as possible.

CRACK!

The made it to the living room.

CRACK!

Alice ducked as plaster fell from the ceiling, Frank shielding his head with his arms 'to the fire, we'll floo to Hogwarts!' commanded Frank, dragging his stunned wife toward the fireplace, just as the living room window shattered.

CRACK!

'The wards aren't going to hold much longer, quick go' urged the young man, voice alive with panic.

CRACK!

The wards went down.

Alice screamed as the front door exploded in a blast of bright orange light, sending shards of wood flying dangerously through the air. She held her baby boy closer, all her thoughts centered on keeping him safe and out of harms way, her heart bet painfully in her chest as if trying to escape her ribs, her mouth gaping as she began choking back sobs.

'GO!' ordered Frank, pushing his wife into the fire place and fumbling with the dish of floo powder. Alice made to protest, knowing he wouldn't be coming with her;

'I love you Alice, and Neville don't you _ever_ doubt that' Frank said sincerity evident in his hushed voice, he looked adoringly into his wife's eyes, savoring the pale blue that they were, he lent in and placed a gentle, fleeting kiss to her lips; ignoring the tears that spilled from his eyes.

'NO!' cried the young woman as her husband chucked down the gritty powder and called out for Albus Dumbledore's office, voice wavering as he did so.

In a whirl of emerald flames, licking at her body she disappeared to the safety of Hogwarts, her last sight that of her husband's tear stain face.

She came to a stop and stumbled out of the headmasters' fire place, unsteady knees buckling from under her, sending her to the floor; not that she noticed. Her whole body was numb, cold with grief.

'Frank' she whispered, clutching Neville to her heaving chest as body wracking sobs escaped her lips.

'I love you too' the words were too late, but she uttered them regardless.

_**Authors Ramble; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am a little unsure about it; but for now it will do. Please tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**Question: What is your favorite season? My favorite is winter, I am not sure why, but I love it. **_


End file.
